Cain
Cain is the Pirate Lord and Daemon Prince of the Brethren of Spite. Originally the captain of the Brotherhood of Man's 2nd company, Cain led a coup against it's leadership which ended in a brutal three year war. After the dust settled, Cain would reforge the remains of the broken chapter into the piratical raiders known as the Brethren of Spite'. ' A veteran corsair, Cain continues leading his men to new plunder and loot, always on the alert for more adventure and women. History Rise As a recruit, Cain possessed a manipulative and logical take on battle, though this was overshadowed by his dedication to the Emperor and his chapter, the Brotherhood of man. Cain's personality was seen as some as a dark omen, though such things where ignored for his tactical ability in combat. He would eventually become a member of the second companies command squad, before moving on to become it's Captain. However, soon after he became Captain and ship-master of the chapter, it's strength began to falter. Casualty rates had risen massively with the Brotherhood entering too many conflicts without support or assistance, while chapter command had no intention to stop. The Brotherhood were a fleet bound chapter, and recruitment was not an easy task, espically when it was revealed to them that several of their recruiting worlds had fallen to a Chaos incursion. Even after this, the Brotherhood was readying itself to enter another crusade, and once again they were alone. Cain, realising that the chapter would not survive if this continued gathered those brothers closest to him and launched a coup. Cain, with a majority of the chapter at his back demanded that the Brotherhood be allowed to refrain from high end conflicts until it's strength was regained. They refused, and Cain launched his rebellion. For three years the Brotherhood battled each other in a vicious conflict that might have devastated the chapter if it had continued on any longer, only halting when Cain utterly crushed the loyalist faction which refused to bow to his rule. With chapter command having more influence over the Brotherhood's veterans, the chapter soon found itself deprived of it's former leadership, quickly replaced by those favoured by Cain. Now it's strength lay at just over four hundred astartes, and they quickly set out to expand their numbers so they could return to active duty once again. But a new problem faced Cain. The chapters gene-seed was found to be deteriorating, and it wasn't a recent development. The records that the chapter possessed before the civil war revealed such issues had existed for several centuries, and Cain soon realised that the chapters use in high end conflicts, and the refusal to rebuild, was an attempt to wipe out the chapter before the gene-seed deterioration worsened. Enraged, the Brotherhood refused to serve the Imperium that had abandoned them and sent them to die any longer. Renaming themselves the Brethren of Spite, they swore new oaths of loyalty to Cain. His first orders were to leave the Imperium and head to the Eastern Fringe, but not without burning and raising as many worlds as possible in their wake. With just under 600 astartes at his command, Cain possessed a sizeable and loyal force. Mere hours after their departure, an Inquisition strike force had arrived seeking to 'interrogate' and detain Cain and his chapter. Now all they found was the fury of the traitor Chapter master. Cain's newly christened Brethren were all to quick to follow their Chapter Master into slaughter, and killed thousands as they looted and pillaged their way across several planets, stealing ships and resources, pirating numerous shipping lanes and laying waste to their defenceless enemies. The maliciousness that the Brethren displayed towards their victims was extreme. Cain and his men had been veterans in the art of ship to ship warfare, and few could hope to stop them. By the time the Imperial response came, Cain had led the Brethren fully into becoming revears and corsairs. Thousands lay dead, worlds ravaged and shipping lanes destroyed by the hand of the Brethren's chapter master. Cain did not flee when the Imperium came to launch their counter-attack, and at first outmanoeuvred and eliminated his foes, still driven by his anger at the Imperium for sending his chapter to die. Reaping a bloody tally, and having left a path of broken worlds in his wake, Cain led the Brethren into the depths of the Eastern fringe, not wishing to be bogged down in a war of attrition against the Imperial counter attack. They swore they would return however, and continue to despoil the Imperial space. The Eastern Fringe and the Ark As the Brethren moved further and further into the depths of the Eastern Fringe, they encountered fewer and fewer Imperial forces and out-posts, and soon began to encounter alien fleets and worlds. Requisitioning resources became much harder, with Cain pressed to find a way to resolve the issue. Soon that resolution came. The Brethren and their lord found not only xenos in the depths of the Eastern Fringe, but other renegades, and servants of Chaos. Corrupted astartes warbands provided an excellent source of resources, and man-power. During a clash against a splinter faction of the Iron Warriors, Cain's murder of their chief Warsmith broke their resolve, and they pledged themselves to the Chapter master in order to keep their lives. Cain soon realised that it was much easier to gain the veterans of defeated foes than train his own new marines, and that the other pirate forces would bow to him if he proved his worth. Soon, the Brethren's loses were not only filled by fresh recruits, but those enemies that had surrendered and pledged their loyalty to Cain. Soon, it was not only former members joining the Brethren. The gene-seed of fallen foes was harvested, as well as their equipment and vessels, no matter how corrupt. It was not long before the taint of Chaos began to spread through the chapter. However, it was when the Brethren dived deeper and deeper into the void of space did Cain find his greatest prize. An ancient Ark Mechanicus, adrift in the depths of space, the ancient vessel was scarred and devoid of life. Cain led an expedition into the ship, finding it's halls empty. Cain had his tech-marines and what tech-priests he had at his command study the vessel, and found that with some repairs the ship would be fully operational, however finding the resources and experts needed to preform such a task (along with convincing them to do so) would be an exceptionally difficult task that was however until Cain found the ancient vaults of the craft had been sealed and remained un-plundered. Cain now had a way to barter with those needed to repair the ship. Dispatching his favoured scientist, Orion Strasse, to search for those that might assist in it's repair. It was not long before he had a crew of renegade scientists and mechanicus agents working on the craft. After just under two years, the Ark Mechanicus was operational. Cain named the ship "The Covenant of Sin", a fitting title for his new flag ship. It would be the home of the Brethren of Spite. Taking the helm, Cain led the Brethren back to the Imperium, in force. With their new warship, the Brethren could conduct even larger and more daring raids upon the Imperial shipping lanes. Little was match for Cain's prized warship, and thus nothing could stop him and his men from freely crushing convoys and looting what he needed from them. Under Cain's leadership, the Brethren prospered. Slaughter of the Black Templars As Cain expected, the Imperium was slow to respond to the now much stronger raids of the Brethren. Cain took as much advantage of the situation as possible, and increased the strength and size of his raids to profit as much as possible from the period before any counter attack. With this in mind, he stepped up his campaign massively, crushing and raiding dozens of convoys. However, when the Imperium launched their strike against the Brethren, it's strength was unexpected. Alongside an Imperial battle-group, a strike force of Black Templars had arrived. Cain realised he could not engage on a head on war with them, not even with his bolstered pirate forces would he be able to do so. Cain quietly ordered a mass retreat back into the depths of the Eastern Fringe, pursued by the Imperial battle fleet. Not content to run from the Imperials forever, Cain sought a means to crush his foes as quickly as possible. Realising that the Black Templars had come to seek vengeance those the Brethren of Spite had murdered, and to remove the stain from the honour of Dorn for their Imperial Fist ancestry, Cain was quick to exploit them. Cain issued a message to the Black Templars, sent with the desecrated body of one of the Dorian warriors. Cain boasted of the weakness of the Imperium, it's decaying strength and frailty, and the inability of the Black Templar's to stop them. The Chaos lord began to goad the Black Templars into a trap. With taunts and jabs, Cain was able to lure the Black Templars into foolish and fanatical attack. Striking at a "dummy" fleet sent by Cain to make an attack on an Imperial convoy, the Templars gave chase, before their small fleet was eventually drawn into the midst of the assembled Brethren of Spite's own fleet. Cain's perfectly positioned ambush swiftly disabled the Black Templars ships. Soon Cain was at the head of the first boarding party. Helpless, the Black Templars ships had been crippled, and could do little as Cain led the first sweep of boarding craft against them. Cain was backed by a large strike force of hulking GriefKommando, units of elite shock troops and Chaos terminators. Instantly upon arrival the Brethren were met by fierce resistance, but Cain rallied his troops, and pushed on. Already weakened by the first wave of insane, grotesque super soldiers, the Templars were forced against Cain's chosen raiders. Across the Templars fleet, they were being pushed back. Cain would even cross swords with an Emperors Champion, who the Pirate lord murdered by crushing the Emperors Champions head in his power fists grip. Under his leadership, the Brethren of Spite systematically slaughtered the Black Templars to a man. Cain allowed his chosen to act like hunting dogs, routing and exterminating the Templars in a vicious week long battle, in which the Chaos Lord viciously murdered a score of the Black Templars for amusement. As a reward for his grievous acts, Cain was blessed by the dark gods. His armour and flesh bonded, and in an agonizing transformation, the Pirate became one with his artificer plate. Cain basked in the glory of his changes, and gained a taste for the power the gods offered. Looting the Templars ships of their relics, weapons and armour, as well as repairing a number of them, Cain ordered the Brethren of Spite deep into the Eastern Fringe. The other sons of Dorn would surely attempt to hunt them down, while Cain had heard of the "adventure" that awaited them in the uncharted regions of space. The Maiden World and Drow Thel Cain's love for adventure grew into an obsession, and he sought to feed it with even greater feats. Cain and the Brethren of Spite visited hundreds of worlds in search loot, and with every raid, Cain's strength grew as did his reputation as the Brethren of Spite's pirate captain. Cain and his crew found themselves with a most precious prize, an Eldar maiden world. Giddy with excitement, Cain launched a massive bombardment on the Maiden World's populace, leveling cities, settlements and killing thousands in a matter of hours. Seeking more than to just murder the apparently "simple" Eldar, Cain wanted to make his mark. His plan was simple. Butcher the populace, steal anything of value and carry off as many slaves as possible. Leading the first landing force, Cain and his troops crushed the ill organised and shell shocked Eldar who tried to oppose him. For the first few days, the Chaos Lord experienced an easy campaign of looting and wanton destruction. But the Exodites soon rallied, and whilst their numbers had been thinned by Cain's orbital strike, they refused to kneel and accept their fate. While Cain torched cities and villages, and murdered hundreds of the Exodite population, as well as many of their warrior leaders, the Brethren of Spite began to suffer from the resurgent Exodite warriors. Soon the Eldar's guerrilla warfare campaign took it's toll, and Cain began to lose his interest as the casualties of both sides mounted. His trophy rack full, his vaults filled and his tastes sated, Cain began to organize the retreat of the Brethren, but it would be interrupted by a whole new threat. Saim-Hann. Bursting from the Web-way, a War host from Saim-Hann assailed the unwary Brethren of Spite. Unable to organize or regroup his men, Cain raged as the Eldar warriors crushed and exterminated the Brethren of Spite in a matter of days. Infuriated, the Pirate Lord barely escaped from an Eldar Banshee named Drow Thel, who blinded the Chaos Lord in his left eye. Saved only by the expert hands of Orion Strasse, his own daemonically enhanced regenerative powers and will to live, Cain survived although scared. Now he sought something else. Revenge upon Drow Thel for her act. Having no interest in just physically or mentally breaking the Banshee, Cain sought to do something horrific. He sought to make Drow Thel into his own, to bring her down to his level. Cain understood such a task would not be easy. First he'd have to physically acquire the Banshee, though the Chaos Lord had his sources. Next, the actual process of corrupting such an issue was laid before him. Putting a bounty on Drow's head, though only one emerged victorious. A Dark Eldar mercenary by the name of Silinurl Luvt. He would retrieve Drow Thel for Cain, and the two would remain in contact for some time afterwards. It would not be long before the Banshee was safely delivered to a much pleased Cain. Cain quickly set about imprisoning and torturing the Eldar, a long and agonizing process that would deliver Drow Thel into the hands of Khorne and bring him favour from the Gods. The Pirate lord The Maiden world was only the start as Cain pushed the Brethren deeper and deeper into the Eastern Fringe, and as before they battled through aliens and far flung humans in campaigns of looting, extermination and expansion. The Brethren of Spite took part in the murder of billions of the course of several years, but as they delved deeper into the abyss, they found and often fought stranger things. Cain would always be at the forefront of these raids, as he sought more adventure, and glory. On one world, it's name long forgotten, Cain and his Brethren of Spite found a cabal of ever warring Necromancers on a world dotted by colossal skeletal temples. Seeking a fitting tribute to the Chaos powers, and sensing the possibility of ancient artifacts and the like, Cain and his chosen made planet fall quickly followed by the rest of the Brethren. As soon as Cain made planet fall, he was greeted by the rising of a vast legion of the undead. Shambling, rotting and skeletal horrors marched in opposition to Cain and his war band. The pirate lord and his troops crushed the undead in a vicious battle, smashing apart skeleton warriors and shredding ghoulish creatures. With the pirate lord making rapid gains, the Necromancers raised even greater things from the despoiled earth. Massive flesh golems, granite and rock creatures and wyrms that spat emerald fire. Cain would, at the end of it, march into the hidden holds of the cowering wizards, and gleefully gut them before stealing anything of value. By the end of Cain's campaign, nothing stirred on the twilight world. Neither living or dead. The Pirate lord had looted it's vast libraries, and then burnt anything that wasn't valuable before demolishing the Necromancers old temples of worship. Another world would prove a far greater challenge to Cain. The Chaos Lord found a world blood red in hue, it's oceans boiling blood, and it's surface mountainous and rough. But it but it bore another, much more interesting feature. A brass citadel, massive in scale, sat surrounded by a crimson ocean. Cain found interest in the strange world, and gathered a cohort of his favoured and landed. Quickly Cain and his men discovered that the world was host to an insidious curse. Set upon by a mass of raving bezerkers and devotees of Khorne, Cain and his Chaos space marines blasted and cut them apart. Though a score of Brethren of Spite were slain. Soon however, Cain and his men watched as those they had killed began to re-knit themselves. Cain and his still living troops, fled. However Cain and the Brethren of Spite soon found themselves beset by all manner of warriors, all seemingly enthralled in the service of Khorne, in constant and continuous battle against each other, but now began to turn their attention to the invaders who they sought to add to their ranks. Caught in a run and gun battle against legions of insane, blood thirsty attackers, Cain and his troops fought a vicious battle through the hosts of Khornate fanatics as they marched to the Brass Citadel. With orbital and air support, Cain and the veteran Brethren were able to break through the Khornate masses, and make their way to the edge of the red sea. The Assassin Cain thrust his saber through the Black Templars chest, watching as blood began to trickle down the astartes chest plate and onto his already dirtied and torn. Letting go of the loyalists neck, Cain raised up his power fist as another of the Black Templars came at him, watching as the Space marine slammed his power axe into his clenched fist. Throwing him back with a swipe, Cain reared back his power fist and slammed it into the Templars head, reducing the armoured visage to a mix of crumpled black metal, red paste and shattered bone. He moved on, not content to gaze over his handy work any longer. He had places to be. Swiftly he worked his way through the bunker, smashing or blowing apart any locked doorway or bulkhead, and massacring any defenders. The Black Templars were fanatical, an annoying but useful trait. Another came at him; “FEAR THE FURY OF THE RIGHTEOUS!” Narrowly Cain missed the swipe of the Templars power sword, though the second strike caught him, sliding through the Chaos lords shoulder pad. His counter attack was quick, and brutal. Cain stabbed at the Templars stomach armour, piercing it with his saber, before an uppercut dragged the blade through the Space marines first heart. The Templar staggered back, and was watched by Cain with bleak amusement as he tried to hold in his insides, which had begun to seep through the wound Cain had opened. Cain over to wounded Black Templar, and raised his saber up again. A swift strike left the Black Templar headless, spraying blood across the grey concrete of the bunker. A kick from Cain threw the Black Templars helmet clattering across the floor, trailing blood and ichor across it. The Pirate Lord smiled, today was a good day. He'd killed a dozen Black Templars, too many guard to count, and his prize could not be far from him. He continued his march. The bunker seemed more and more devoid of life as he strode through it. The floor was lathered in blood and spent shells, while occasionally corpses lay on the floor or against walls, some still held tightly onto their weapons. Cain spied a number of Brethren of Spite among the dead, but he wasn't too bothered. Another weak element purged, or some shit like that. Soon he was at another bulkhead, but this one differed, it's surface covered in regalia of the Imperium and marked by a great aquilia. “Bingo”, he thought as he began to pry it open. Something sharp had struck Cain in the back, he groaned in pain, throwing a swipe at the unseen attacker. Nimbly it darted away, while Cain now had his back to the wall, trying to avoid the gouge in his flesh. It stung, he'd return the favour soon enough. Soon the figure danced into vision once again. Lithe, she twirled up to Cain, slashing at his stomach and chest plate with her blade. It sank right through the armour as if it was nothing. She was an assassin. An Imperial assassin. How sweet, he thought. It was allot of effort just for him. Another strike, another groan. Cain staggered back again, she was fast, yet her blade ignored his plate like it was butter. She ran at Cain, sliding to his side and thrusting towards the soft armour over his arm pit. Cain roared as he struck the assassin before she landed her blow, slamming into her slender form with his rugged power claw. Caught off guard, she was thrown across the bunker. While the attack would have crushed any other, Cain watched as the Callidus rolled onto her feet. Cain finally got a good look over the thing. She was slender, clad in some sort of, black body suit. In one hand, she held a clean silver blade, and the other some sort of strange pistol; “An assassin, for me? How sweet. How long have you been waiting for me?” she stared back at him; “7 hours. My mission began long before that. We predicted you would be here. Your fleet movements are both erratic, and often seem to gravitate to places where there would be less strategic but more ornamental value in what you steal”. Cain smiled. Her voice was filled with this hollow disdain, mixed with the faintest hints of smugness; “Your death has been long in the waiting Cain.” He let out a faint laugh; “Yeah, nah lass. I won't be dropping any time soon. Especially not to some girly with a magic sword, been there, done that. I'll be stealing that from your ruined body soon.” She seemed unamused, though her mask hid whatever expression she might have had; “Your arrogance blinds you” Cain shrugged his shoulders; “Eh, maybe, but it's time to die.” Cain advanced on her, but quickly she drew her pistol. She pressed down on the trigger. Cain paused for a second, waiting for something to happen. The Assassins toy proved a disappointment to the Chaos Lord; “Well, that was, unimpressive.” The Callidus herself seemed surprised; “What?” She dodged a strike from Cain, rolling away, and firing her neural shredder again; “It seems your toy is broken assassin, come here” he extended his silver clawed gauntlet; “So I might adore the flesh I plan to tear apart!” He struck at her, though the assassin was quick, dodging Cain's strike and lashing out at him with her Phase Sword. Cain sidestepped her attack, striking back with his own saber. He struck the Assassin by her shoulder, leaving a deep cut that passed through her polymorphine. She limped away, her movements hampered by her injuries. WIP Appearance Before his ascension, Cain was a tall character. Standing at an impressive 12ft, the Chaos Lord was said to have had sharp, well defined features, that of course was before his face and helmet bonded, which was then partially blasted apart by an Eldar sniper. Cain was a muscular figure, his frame bolstered further by his well artificer plate, which would end up part of him. Cain's left leg and arm were both cybernetic replacements, finely crafted and specially built for the Pirate Lord. Cain's face is a horrid sight, his helmet and face having merged into a scowling daemonic visage. While it at first appears to be nothing more than a basic mark VI Space marine helmet, it splits apart at the mouth guard to reveal mandibles and row upon row of jagged silver teeth. Cain is a monstrous creature. A hulking Daemon Prince, Cain's armour and flesh have bonded, giving Cain the appearance of a monstrous Space marine clad in baroque power armour of various marks. Wires and cables hang loose from gouges and chinks in his ancient battle plate, dripping with boiling and searing ichor that eats through flesh and metal like a knife through butter. Cain's right arm has mutated into a great Plasma cannon, once his ancient master crafted Plasma Gun, now a part of his body. Personality Cain is a simple man. A leader of men, Cain has ruled his Brethren of Spite with cruelty, cunning, and a foul sense of idealism and an ideology to boot. Cain see's the galaxy as nothing but a massive free for all. A realm of dying empires, monsters and mad men, but Cain knows well that it is not just. Cain understands that the galaxy also possesses it's wonders, it's treasures, loot and pleasures, and he seeks to find and discover the greatest of these in what he knows might be his short existence. With this ideology has Cain led the Brethren of Spite, and through this has he molded his once weak and stray renegade chapter of spiteful children into a fleet of veteran corsairs and pirates hungry for adventure and loot. What had started out as a plan to loot and pillage the Imperium of vengeance, has instead become a life to loot and pillage the galaxy at large for the sake it, and Cain loves this. Morally barren and lacking in both compassion or care for others, Cain doesn't see the need for it. It doesn't profit him anything, a weight that drags down his goals and plans, and this like anything else that does Cain has purged it from his mind and being to better suit him. Powers and abilities As a Daemon Prince, Cain possesses massive strength and resilience, furthered enhanced by his reinforced power armour which has bonded with his skin and other otherworldly defenses. Able to crush Astartes in his vice grip, shatter tanks and bunkers with his clenched fist, Cain is a powerful and dangerous fighter. Even before his ascension, Cain's toughness and resilience to damage was notable. Records of the Chaos lord surviving anti-tank fire are whispered by several agents of the Inquisition, Cain's unnatural resilience has saved his life on a number of occasions. Coupled with Cain's hyper regenerative capabilities, the Daemon Prince is nigh impossible to stop in full stride. Cain's strength, like his resilience is legend. Cain can tear apart super heavy battle tanks with ease, known well for using the wreckage of Imperial vehicles as makeshift weapons, the pirate lord is feared by Imperial and xenos tank commanders alike for his ability to rampage through armoured division with little difficulty. Cain has always been a skilled close quarters fighter. Cain enjoyed the use of a fine saber and master crafted power fist, until he achieved Daemonhood. A well trained and honed duelist, Cain proved a dangerous opponent, while always ready to resort to "dirty" tricks if necessary. Never adhering to any form of rules of honour or respect, Cain carries the same vicious cunning all others in his line of work must in order to survive. Making use of stun guns, EMP grenades, shock prods and all manner of other deceptive and crippling weapons, Cain was a dangerous adversary in any one on one battle though the Chaos Lord rarely traveled alone. Now as a Daemon Prince, Cain rarely has to do more than crush his opponents under his heel. The corsair lord also was at some point a renowned marksman, and still carries his trusty plasma gun to this day, though now it has become a part of his horribly changed form. Bonded to Cain's right arm, the Plasma cannon fires blasts fueled by the Daemon Princes own blood ichor. Easily able to eat through bunker walls or tank armour, very few can survive a direct blast from Cain's trusty plasma weapon and live to tell the tale. Cain should not be mistaken for just another brutish Chaos raider lord, he is much more than that. Cain's cunning has served him well over the years, as well as his idealism and ability to lead. Cain has spent much time organizing his Brethren of Spite into a command chain that is destined to allow his rule without fault, a careful process of organised coup de 'graces and other manipulations. Though no genius, Cain's intellect and cunning should never be underestimated. A master naval tactician and a skilled ship commander, Cain's ability in naval warfare is hard to match. Many a loyalist and xeno fleet have found their stratagem out witted by Cain's knowledge. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Category:Imposter101 Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Daemon Princes